Chicago
Chicago is the largest city in and the third largest city in the United States. It is also the main setting of Watch Dogs. It is home to the Central Operating System (CTOS) which began citywide use in 2011. Overview The majority of the city has experienced urbanization and has been largely developed to accommodate business and inhabitants. The city's infrastructure is controlled by a computer system known as CTOS. The operating system software controls transportation, the Crime Prediction System technology, telecommunications, blockers, drawbridges, and much more. Aiden Pearce can hack the system to control all of these functions. Rural areas also appear to the northwest in the Pawnee district and less central areas of the non-game map. Districts Chicago features six districts, each with unique scenery and composition. *Brandon Docks *Mad Mile *Parker Square *Pawnee *The Loop *The Wards Famous Buildings The city of Chicago features many famous buildings such as: *Central Office Building *IBM Plaza *Leo Burnett Building *Unitrin Building *Willis Tower (formerly known as Sears Tower) *May Stadium *Ambrose Theatre Water The city of Chicago is crossed by the Chicago River, separating the downtown in two parts, connected by several bridges that Aiden is able to raise. Lake Michigan is also featured and is stepped by highway bridges. The lake can be crossed by boats and is connected to the city by a harbor. Transportation Chicago, being a large city, has a large road network composed by avenues and highways. These highways cross the entire urban area with bridges and tunnels. Aiden can change the way of the circulation with his smartphone. The city also features water zones accessible by boat. Chicago can also be crossed or visited by taking the L-Train, run by the Chicago Transit Authority, that Aiden can control. The Chicago public transport network is also composed by taxis, run by Rapid Cab, such as the taxi cab and the Water Taxi. Bus stops also exist around the city and people can even be seen waiting at them for the bus, but strangely, there are no buses in Watch Dogs. However, at certain bus stops a bus map is visible, revealing Chicago does have an extensive bus system. Chicago map.jpg|Map of Chicago in WATCH_DOGS. Chicago bus map.jpg|The bus map seen, restored in HD. Train map.jpg|Train map seen in-game. Gallery Watch Dogs Chicago Art.jpg| Watch Dogs Chicago Art 2.jpg| Watch Dogs Chicago Art 3.jpg| Watch Dogs Chicago Art 4.jpg| Watch Dogs Chicago Art 5.jpg| Watch Dogs Chicago Art 6.jpg| Watch Dogs Chicago Art 7.jpg| Watch Dogs Chicago Art 8.jpg| Watch Dogs Chicago Art 9.jpg| File:Concept_art.jpg| File:Concept_art_2.jpg| File:Concept_art_3.jpg| File:Concept_art_4.jpg| Trivia *The entire map is open for players to explore from the beginning of the game (CTOS access needs to be gained for each area in order to gain hacking power however). *In the upper right hand corner of the map (only accessible by boat or swimming), there is a small area with marooned row boats and a tiny island. *Chicago's iconic O'Hare International Airport is excluded from the map, even though it contains more than enough space to accommodate it. The airport, however, is mentioned in the ebook Watch Dogs: //n/Dark_Clouds. External links * Chicago (Wikipedia) ja:シカゴ Category:Locations Category:Locations in Watch Dogs Category:Cities